


Just a simple touch and it can set you free, We don't have to rush when you're alone with me

by Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, First Kiss, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Theres a small panic attack, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy/pseuds/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy
Summary: They've been friends since they were young. Not much has. changed but feelings have developed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenkan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenkan/gifts).



They were in third grade when they met. It was art and the weird blond kid in the corner didn't have any crayons. The obvious thing to do, in Scott’s opinion, was to skip over and offer to let him use his crayons.

 

“Hi!” The boy looked up with wide blue eyes and Scott giggled. “I'm Scott McCall, but you can call me Scott!” He beamed like a headlight at the boy, who looked pretty confused. “I saw you didn't have any crayons or anyone to color with so I thought I'd sit with you!” Scott plopped down into the chair across the table from the boy and dumped out his crayons. He began to color intently and smiled when he saw the boy carefully pick up a color and scribble on the paper. It was a few minutes before he heard the boy softly say something.

 

“Hmm?” Scott’s head snapped up and he had a slight smile on his face.

 

“Isaac. My name. It's Isaac Lahey.” The boy, Isaac, had a soft voice, like tinkling bells. Scott smiled brighter than ever.

 

“I think you and me are gonna be great friends, Isaac.” Isaac's face reddened and he continued to color so Scott looked down and finished his drawing. When the nice teacher dismissed them to the playground Scott dragged Isaac over to meet his other friend, Stiles. Stiles seemed nervous but he got used to Isaac. Scott could tell they would be friends.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were in sixth grade when Scott started to worry about Isaac.

 

“Isaac! Are you okay!? Holy shit! What happened!?” Scott ran over to his friend as he walked in the classroom. Isaac had a swollen black eye. He looked down as Scott fretted around him.

 

“It-it's nothing. I ran into a doorknob.” Scott looked suspiciously at him.

 

“Isaac you're much too tall for that.” Isaac just shook his head and refused to talk about it. Scott was extra careful around him and invited him for dinner the next day. Isaac agreed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, Isaac, it's been awhile since I've seen you! How’ve you been!?” Melissa smiled brightly at the boy as Scott blushed.

 

“Mom.” Isaac laughed. He and Scott were sitting on his bed discussing their day when Melissa opened the door and asked what they wanted for dinner. Isaac had said anything that Melissa made would be delicious and Scott had agreed.

 

“It's fine. I've been good Miss McCall.” She laughed softly.

 

“Please, call me Melissa.” Isaac nodded. “Well, I'll leave you boys to it.”

 

“Bye, mom!” Scott smiled and leaned back against his pillow. Isaac followed suit and they just sorta sat there. Hands almost touching, but not quite.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were in eighth grade when Camden died. Isaac showed up at Scott's house, sweating and in tears.

 

“Isaac?” Scott had just flung open the door when Isaac launched himself into Scott's arms, sobbing. “Hey it's okay, I'm here. What happened?” Scott slowly began to rub circles into Isaac's back and it was a minute or two before he could respond.

 

“He-He’s gone, Scott. Camden, he died.” Scott's eyes widened slightly and he held Scott tighter. Camden had meant so much to Isaac.

 

“I'm so sorry, Isaac.” He just held him in his doorway for what felt like an eternity but in reality was probably only half an hour. Eventually, Scott invited him to stay the night and Isaac agreed. He dug out a pair of pajamas, and Isaac changed in the bathroom. They laid down together and Scott held Isaac. He snuck out before Scott woke up. This wasn't unusual for them, they often slept in the same bed but this time was different. Neither mentioned it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Isaac was late to Pre-Algebra the next day. His dad got a DUI, so he had to walk. Scott told him his mom could pick him up and drop him off until Isaac's dad was released. He insisted that he could get to school on time. They had to put Mr. Lahey in a holding cell because he punched a cop when they tried to ticket him.

 

“Thanks, Scott. I don't know what I'd do without you.” Scott smiled brightly and practically preened under the compliment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Isaac didn't show up for school the next day. Or the next one. Or the next one. Or the next one. Scott was worried. Mainly because of Isaac's dad.

 

Isaac had texted Scott and said his dad was gonna try to be better, but what if he wasn't? There were only five minutes left of English then he was going to bike to the hospital and see if he could go over to Isaac's. Scott was out of his seat the minute the bell went off. Normally, he and Isaac took their sweet ass time biking to Scott's but Scott probably got to the hospital in record time today.

 

He walked up to the desk, leaning up so he could see across it better.

 

“Hey. Is my mom here?” The nurse at the desk smiled and nodded, picking up a phone and calling nurse McCall to the front desk. After a few minutes, she walked up.

 

“Hey, Scott. What's up?”

 

“Hey mom, I was wondering if I could go over to Isaac's, he hasn't been responding to my texts and I haven't seen him in a few days and I just want-”

 

“Honey.” She paused, looking like she was about to cry. “Isaac was admitted four days ago.” All the color drained from Scott's face. He felt like he was going to pass out. He sat shakily on the ground. Melissa kneeled down and held his hands. “Hey, I'll bring you to his room. Do you want that?” Scott nodded, a numb feeling spreading throughout his body and tears pricking his eyes.

 

They stood up and she gently led him to a hospital room.

 

“Honey, I want you to be prepared for what's in there.” Scott nodded and Melissa sighed, opening the door. Scott made a choking noise in the back of his throat. There was an I.V. in both of Isaac’s arms, and he had a mask over his mouth and nose so he could breathe better. He had a black eye and multiple lacerations on his face and arms. Scott ran to his side on shaky legs.

 

“What happened?” Scott was on the verge of tears and he had Isaac's hand in his own.

 

“The report says he fell down the stairs.”

 

“What do you say?” There was a long silence and Scott thought she had left. He didn't want to look up, incase Isaac woke up.

 

“I think, his dad has a history of abuse, and he got drunk and mad.” Scott began to softly sob. Eventually his mom left. He was grossly sobbing now, lightly gripping Isaac’s hand, careful to mind the needle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He doesn't remember falling asleep. He does remember being woken up. He was grabbed by the collar and dragged from the room.

 

“No! Stop! I need to see him when he wakes up!” He struggled against the person dragging him and then he was outside of the room. He got up to run back in but it was too late; the door was slammed shut and he was left standing there wanting to be by his friend’s side. He looked in through the window to figure out who had removed him. Isaac's dad? That makes no sense. He knows how good of friends they are. Why would he do that? Fortunately, Melissa was soon by his side.

 

“He said he didn't want anyone to see him. I'm sorry Scott.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Isaac finally came back after about a week. Scott got their homeroom to plan a welcome back party. Isaac looked so happy. Almost all the cuts on his face had healed but there was one on his cheek that was scabbing and would leave a scar. Scott was just so glad he was alive. Isaac made his way to a few people who wanted to say hello then he walked over to Scott, looking sheepish.

 

“Hey, sorry I didn't answer yo-” He was cut off by Scott hugging him tightly.

 

“I don't care that you didn't text back. I'm just so glad you're alive.” Isaac smiled slightly and hugged Scott back. There was a loud fake coughing and they awkwardly broke apart. Stiles was looking at them with an eyebrow raised. Isaac blushed and looked away.

 

“Sorry?” Scott tried, lamely.

 

“Yeah, o-kay,” Stiles said in a singsong tone. Scott laughed and eventually the sound caught on among the other two.

 

They sat and talked for the rest of the class, Scott's gaze continuously drifting over to Isaac.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were in tenth grade when Scott realized he was in love with Isaac. Isaac and his stupid laugh, and his stupid adorable eyes, and his stupid face with that stupid scar on his cheek. His stupid tongue that stuck out a little every time he smiled. How he never failed to make Scott laugh or cheer him up. Every time he smiled Scott's heart stopped.

 

Stiles was catching on.

 

“Just say something to him, goddamnit.” He slammed his head on the table, narrowly avoiding a fork.

 

“I can't. He's totally into that Allison girl.” Stiles groaned loudly and angrily. “Shit is he bringing her over!?”

 

“Hey, Scott! This is Allison! Allison, this is Scott.” Scott smiled and held out his hand. She blushed and shook his. Then there was this awkward silence.

 

“Oh my god! I'm way to ace for this!” Stiles stood up and grabbed his tray, walking away. Scott laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. He thanked God when he got a phone call.

 

“Sorry, I'm just going to get this.” He got up and walked over to the windows to get a? better signal. It was Sheriff Stilinski.

 

“Hey Sheriff, what’s up.”

 

“Scott, could you please tell my son to stop sneaking out to the skate park to put graffiti on the halfpipe.” Scott laughed softly.

 

“Will do Mr. Stilinski.” Scott hung up and walked back over, grabbing his tray. “I gotta go, but I'll see you in Chem?” The question was directed at Isaac who nodded in response. Scott smiled and walked to dump his tray.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been three months. Nothing had changed. Except Allison kept flirting with Scott. He didn't exactly know how to say ‘Sorry, but I've been in love with my best friend since seventh grade. Not exactly emotionally, or just generally available currently.’ So he just smiled politely. The tension was getting unbearable. Stiles could barely be around them.

 

“I'm just saying if you talk to him, you would get Allison off your back and you'd get a cute boyfriend.” Scott rolled his eyes and looked back down at his laptop.

 

“Isaac doesn't like me like that. Plus I'm pretty sure he's straight.” Stiles snorted from his spot on the ground in front of Scott's bed.

 

“Yeah and I'm a Czechoslovakian whore.” Scott just laughed softly. They sat in silence for a little longer before Stiles groaned loudly and stood up. “I'm going to steal food from you, you want any?” Scott shook his head and Stiles walked out. A few minutes later when Stiles walked back up with a bowl of cereal, Scott had finished his homework and was working on some of their assigned reading.

 

“Jesus, you should just do my homework too.” Scott blushed.

 

“I have like three assignments left.”

 

“Good.” Stiles grabbed the book from Scott's hands and sat on it facing Scott. “Now let's discuss how you're going to tell Isaac about your _massive_ gay crush on him.” Scott groaned and let his face fall into a pillow that was in front of him.

 

“There's nothing to discuss. I like Isaac. Isaac is straight.”

 

“We've gone over this. Isaac is as straight as a logarithmic spiral.”

 

“I'm surprised you even know what that is.”

 

“I paid extra attention to make sure I actually understood what was going on, focus here. We're talking about you. What are ways you could tell him?”

 

“I could not tell him.”

 

“And stew for 2 or more years? Yeah no. I was thinking you could ask him to Sweetheart.” Scott scoffed. As if. “C’mon it's perfect. You invite him and if he treats it as two friends you know.”

 

“You aren't giving me my book back until I say yes, right?” Stiles nodded like an overexcited pitbull. Scott thought about it. It _was_ kind of a good idea. “Fine.”

 

“Yes!” Stiles practically bounced. He handed Scott his book and went back to eating.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Scott's thumb hovered over the send button. He had typed up a text, that hopefully didn't sound too serious, asking Isaac to meet him at the big tree stump in the woods that they hung out at sometimes. He shut his eyes and pressed send. He waited all of two minutes before Isaac typed that he was headed there. Scott smiled and pocketed his phone silently climbing out his window.

 

He carefully climbed down the tree that hung over his roof and started to walk, k li, Scott had to take a deep breath. The moonlight was casting a pale blue glow on his face and it filtered softly through his curls. He smiled brightly and stood. Isaac smiled and adjusted his coat. Scott took a deep breath; now or never.

 

“Okay, so the reason I asked you to meet me is because I was wondering if you wanted to go to Sweetheart with me?” Isaac looked at him for a minute before he smiled.

 

“Of course.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Melissa had taken Scott to get a suit and he was freaking out. He had already figured out what color they would wear, but he was still nervous. He had tried on three suits and none of them were right. What if he never found one? Melissa could apparently sense how nervous Scott was, because she began to rub his shoulders.

 

“Sweetie, calm down, I'm sure whatever you pick will be perfect.”

 

“But what if it's not? What if he hates me. Mom, I can't do this.” Melissa gently spun Scott around.

 

“Honey listen to me. You are going to find an amazing suit, you are going to go to that dance, and you are going to woo Isaac with all you got. And when that works I'm going to tell you, ‘I told you so’ and you are going to be a teenager in love. You hear me?” Scott nodded and she smiled. “Great! Now, this one,” she grabbed a suit from the rack next to them, making sure it was the right size, “with the light blue vest will look amazing.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was four days later and Scott was getting ready for the dance. He had about 20 minutes before he had to get to Isaac’s. He smoothed out his suit one last time before walking into the bathroom to look at his hair. It flopped sadly onto his forehead. He sighed and pushed it up, then he got an idea. He styled his hair as nicely as he could then, ever so gently, he began to trim it slightly making sure it was the same length. Ish. When he was satisfied he set down the small scissors he found in the hall closet and looked back. It looked _kinda_ good. Well, better than before. He adjusted it slightly then descended the stairs. Melissa, of course, was waiting at the bottom.

 

“Scott, you look just amazing.” She smiled and then her eyebrows scrunched up. “Did you cut your hair?” Scott blushed and avoided eye-contact. “Thank god. Your hair was getting really long.” He laughed and shook his head.

 

“I'm going to pick up Isaac. Can I use the car tonight?”

 

“If it comes home in one piece.”

 

“It will.” She tossed him the keys.

 

“Have fun.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Scott pulled up outside the apartment Isaac was staying at exactly on time. He barely had time to get out of the car before the front door opened. Scott really tried not to stop and stare he really did, but Isaac looked… amazing. The suit fit him perfectly and the blue looked amazing. He blushed when he realized he was staring.

 

“You look… “ He trailed off trying to find the right word. Isaac blushed and Scott melted.

 

“Thanks.” He laughed slightly and Scott's heart stopped. “You look amazing too. Did you cut your hair?” It was Scott's turn to blush. He didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded. “It looks nice.” Scott blushed more and ducked his head. He managed to stutter out thanks before they got in the car and he drove them to the Sweetheart dance.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, Scott!” Scott froze. He knew that voice and he really didn't want to acknowledge her but it was too late. He plastered on a fake smile and turned around.

 

“Hey, Allison.” She smiled brightly at him and he cringed inwardly. “I was just bringing Isaac some punch. So. I should really. Be bringing that. to him.” She looked slightly sad, but nodded. He turned back around and speed walked over to Isaac. He laughed when Scott got there.

 

“That was so _not_ funny.”

 

“I don't know. I thought it was pretty amusing.” He took one of the cups. “Why are you so awkward around her. She's obviously into you.” Scott wasn't looking at Isaac then but if he had been, he would've seen him looking sadly into his punch. He also would've seen the hope his next statement would bring to those blue eyes.

 

“I don't care. I'm not really that into, uh, girls. To put it delicately.” Scott looked down at his shoes then up at Isaac, who was staring at him, obviously expecting a response.

 

“Oh. Uh wow. never would've guessed. That's, uhm good.” He cringed slightly. “Uhm I mean that's-I'm okay with you, ahh, being gay and all.” Scott laughed softly.

 

“Thanks. I think?”

 

The tension between the two kept building all night. Stiles had to groan and walk away at least six times, coming up with a new lame excuse each time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was midnight when Scott pulled up at Isaac's house.

 

“Tonight was…”

 

“Amazing.” Scott finished the sentence and they both laughed.

 

“I uh, I should go back inside. I don't want to wake my dad.” Scott nodded in agreement. Then Isaac leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Scott could feel his face burning up. “Goodnight, Scott.” Isaac climbed out of the car and gently shut his door. Scott should leave. He should leave and maybe never bring that up again. But he doesn't. He gets out of his car, mustering every ounce of courage he has.

 

“Isaac.” He says it just soft enough that Isaac will hear and stop and turn. Scott marches over and grabs his face, seeing Isaac's eyes widen. Now or never, he thinks and gently pulls Isaac into a kiss. He worries for a minute when the other boy tenses, but then Isaac melts into the kiss and Scott could squeal.

 

Unfortunately, their bliss was short-lived. After only a few seconds they were viciously ripped apart from each other.

 

“Scott!” Isaac yelled as the both got tossed to opposite sides of the yard.

 

“You shut up!” Isaac flinched back at the sound of his father's voice. “And you!” He pointed his fat finger at Scott. “Get off of my property!”

 

“No.” Isaac gave Scott a desperate look.

 

“What did you say to me? Because it sounded like you said no.”

 

“That's right. No. I'm not leaving. And you-” Whatever was coming next was cut off by a tight fist connecting to Scott's jaw.

 

“ _Scott!”_ Isaac was sobbing at this point and his words sounded strangled.“No! Dad _please stop!”_

 

Isaac's dad lets go.

 

“Now, get out of here.” He spat his words out at Scott.

 

“No.”

 

“Scott goddamnit just run! Please, I'm begging you!”

 

“I recommend listening to my son.” Scott looked at Isaac, who looked terrified.

 

“Fine.” Scott stood on shaky legs and walked to his car. He glared at Mr. Lahey before looking at Isaac. “I'm coming back for you, Isaac. I promise.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was around midnight when Scott came home in a frenzy rambling about the police. Melissa wasn't extremely worried until she saw him. He had a black eye and a few cuts on his face.

 

“Scott! Sweetie, what happened!”

 

“Nothing, I need to go back and see Isaac.”

 

“Scott, calm down. Tell me what happened.”

 

“Mom! There isn't time! I gotta go.”

 

“Scott Michael McCall!” That made him stop. She was using her ‘mom voice.’ “Sit down and tell me what happened.”

 

Scott started from the beginning of the night. He ended with Isaac's dad interrupting their kiss.

 

“Okay. Sweetie, I'm gonna call Sheriff Stilinski. You sit here and don't. Move.” Scott nodded and Melissa walked away. He sat with his leg bouncing up and down. Was Isaac okay? What had happened after he left? He shouldn't have left oh god. Oh god. Oh god. He could feel his heart racing and everything was going to slow.

 

“Scott. Take a breath. Scott, you're having a panic attack. Scott!” He focused on the voice in front of him. Stiles. Stiles was here. His heart began to slow and he could breathe again. “Hey, buddy. I had an off duty cop drive me over when my dad got the call.”

 

“Stiles I should've stayed.” Stiles pulled him into a hug when he began to cry.

 

“Scott, you did the best you could.”


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac didn’t show up for school the next day. The police tried to detain Mr. Lahey but apparently Isaac had told them nothing had happened. Scott didn’t know what to do. He was worried sick and he couldn’t focus. He decided he would go over to Isaac’s house during lunch and see if he could find him. He knew Mr. Lahey would be at work so it was the perfect time to go over. He found the spare key that Isaac had hid in case of emergencies and unlocked the door, he searched for a good fifteen minutes almost gave up when he remembered something that Isaac told him about a punishment his father used to inflict. 

He carefully walked over to the door in the hall between Isaacs kitchen and living room. He tried the handle. It was unlocked. He pushed it and it swung open with a loud creak. He carefully made his way down the stairs. It was pitch dark. He carefully felt around for a switch before finding it a few feet away. When the light flicked on, he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He took a quick once-over of the room. He started walking towards a white freezer. 

“Isaac? It's- it's me, Scott.” There was a soft sound, akin to a whimper from the freezer. There was a chain wrapped around the freezer with a large rusting lock. He looked around, trying to find a bolt cutter. After searching for a few minutes he found it. “Isaac. Isaac I'm going to unlock the freezer. I'm gonna get you out.” He angled the bolt cutters just so and began to apply pressure. It took almost all of his weight to get the chain to cut. Scott discarded the bolt cutters and pulled the chain off the freezer. “I'm gonna open it now Isaac.” He carefully lifted the top off.

Isaac was lying face up with his eyes shut tight and his cheeks stained with tears. He was shaking and had his knees up so he would fit. Scott felt his heart breaking. When he talked his voice was soft and gentle.

“Hey Isaac. It's Scott. You're safe. You're okay. You can open your eyes.” Scott watched Isaac’s eyes slowly peel open. He saw the rush of relief when Isaac realized it was really Scott.

“Sc-ott.” His voice was hoarse and he hiccuped softly before leaping up and wrapping his arms around Scott's neck. 

“Yeah, Isaac I'm here.”

“Don't ever leave me again.” Scott smiled softly.

“I wouldn't dream of it.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Scott had taken Isaac back to school. Scott had tried to take him to his house but Isaac refused to leave his side. When they got home they just laid in bed. Isaac curled into Scott's side with his head on his chest, and his arms wrapped around his waist. They stayed like that until Melissa got home.

“Hey Scott,” she paused seeing Isaac, “and Isaac.” Isaac grunted softly and Scott waved. “Is Isaac staying over?”

“Yeah. I also need to talk to you later okay?”

“Of course. I'm making lasagna for dinner.” 

“Okay mom.”

“Thank you Mrs. McCall.” They lied like that and Scott ran his hands through Isaac’s hair for another 20 minutes.

“Isaac, I need to shower.” The body next to him groaned and made no attempt at moving. “Isaac, baby, I gotta shower I smell like death and my hair is so greasy I don't need hair gel to style it.” 

“Fine, fine.” He sat up, yawned and stretched, Scott had to take a moment and marvel at how beautiful he looked. 

“Okay,” Scott stood up and began to look for clothes, “I'll be out in a few.” He grabbed his stuff and walked to his bathroom closing the door. He hummed softly as he showered and shook out his hair when he was done. When he walked back into his room he had pajama pants on and a towel draped over his shoulder. Isaac was sitting on his bed picking at his nails, he sat across from him. 

“Scott?”

“Yeah Isaac?”

“Can we talk about that night?” Scott felt his heart stop.

“Yeah.” He watched Isaac take a deep breath and his hands fiddled with the blanket.

“Okay I'm going to talk okay just listen.” Scott nodded. “Okay so we kissed and it was amazing. It was probably the best kiss ever although I haven't exactly had very many kisses to compare it will but I digress, I don't know if you would but I would definitely like to continue kissing and hugging and holding hands and other, uhm couple-y things.” Isaac was blushing and he took a shaky breath. “I understand if you were to say no, I mean it's me but I was really wondering if we could be together?”

“Yes. I would love that.” Isaac’s head snapped up and his eyes were wide with something akin to amazement. 

“R-really?”

“Really really.” Isaac smiled at him and began giggling. Scott gently cupped his cheeks and slowly pulled him close. He held him a few inches away for a minute taking in all of Isaac's features. A small scar on his cheekbone. Another slightly bigger one on his forehead trailing into his eyebrow and one on his lower lip and chin. That one he could see normally but up close he could see all it's jagged edges. He could tell the exact color blue his eyes were, he could see the blush slowly creep up his cheeks. He could see exactly how Isaac's lips curled up slightly. He could see Isaacs long eyelashes flutter and he could feel his breath and his jawline. He looked at Isaac like he would never see him again. Like he was trying to memorize every single feature in his face. Then he kissed him. 

It was a soft kiss, one two lovers share after spending years with each other. And afterward they rested their foreheads together matching each other's breathing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They're seniors when they decide on a college together. They apply together, get accepted together and manage to get roomed together. They celebrate with stolen wine and soft kisses under blankets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They have their first argument freshmen year. They both have been very stressed and so it's no surprise when they start arguing. Scott leaves both of them angry and in tears. He pulls out his phone and calls the first person he can think of; Stiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dude what the fuck did you do?”

“We got into an argument. I need a place to crash.” Scott heard Stiles sigh on the other end of the line.

“Listen. I have no clue WHY you keep asking me for relationship advice but I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told my car repair guy when he told me he broke my car more; ‘Get back in there, and fix it.’ Goodbye Scott.” Stiles hung up the phone and Scott ran his hand through his hair. Eventually he walked back up to their dorm room. Now or never, he thought and knocked softly on the door. Isaac pulled it open after three minutes. They just stared at each other for a little before Isaac pulled Scott into a hug. 

“Isaac, I'm, I'm really-”

“Shh. It's okay. We both got mad. I'm not upset with you and I hope you're not upset with me.”

“I could never be upset with you.” They stood in the doorway hugging until one of them made the decision to maneuver them over to their bed, shutting the door in the process. 

“Hey Scott?”

“Yeah Isaac?”

“I love you.” Scott smiled as warmth spread through his body.

“I love you too.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the end of their senior year. Scott had decided to major as a Veterinary Technician and Isaac was going to be a doctor. They were finishing packing up their dorm. They were going to live in a small apartment while Isaac finished school. Scott had a good job at a nearby clinic and he was steadily paying off their student loans and feeding them. 

It was a bad day, which turned into a worse night.

Isaac was interning at a free clinic, he wanted to get in as much experience as possible, and he was yelled at for 20 minutes by his supervisor for a mistake that wasn't his then was told to take two days off and then he'd find out if he still had a job. He came home nearly in tears. 

“Isaac, baby, what's wrong?” Scott stood up and walked over to Isaac who was just standing at the door.

“He was so loud, and angry.” Silent tears began to fall and Scott hugged him.

“Hey it's okay, you're here now.” He hugged Scott back and sniffled softly.

“I'm-I'm gonna go to bed.” 

“Okay sweetie. I'll be in once I finish this paperwork. I love you.”

“Love you too.” They kissed and Isaac walked to their shared bed.

Scott sat back down at the table and continued to work on the forms for a dog that was coming in. He got halfway through the sheet he was working on when he heard loud sobs. He was immediately on his feet and walking to his and Isaac’s room.

“Isaac? Isaac are you okay?” Isaac was curled up in a ball sobbing and muttering to himself. He had kicked the sheets off of himself, and they were lying curled up at the bottom of the bed. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed just barely. It had been two years since something like this had happened. He put his hand gently onto Isaac's shoulder and he saw him shudder. Scott was finally close enough to make out some of his mumbling.

“No, please I'm sorry, it won't happen again, i promise, i'm so sorry please, no, no.” Over and over again. He leaned down by Isaac's ear and whispered.

“Isaac, baby, it's okay he's gone, it's me Scott. I love you. You're okay.” Isaac's eyes flashed open and he jumped a little, sitting up suddenly. Tears were falling from his eyes and he was sniffling loudly. 

“I-I’m sorry, Scott. I'm so s-sorry.” He was shaking his head and had his hands in his hair, he had moved so he was sitting up against the headboard. Scott slowly moved up to sit next to him. 

“Can I?” Scott asked starting to move his arm behind his boyfriend. Isaac nodded and Scott put his arm around the other's shoulders pulling him close. “Isaac, baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. I knew that this wouldn't be easy, but I don't care. I'm here for you. I knew that from the start and I don't regret dating you ever. I want to help and always will try to help. I love you.” Scott gently grabbed Isaac's forearms and moved his hands away from his face. 

“Scott?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Will you lay with me? At least until I go to sleep. Then you can go back and do whatever you want.” Isaac looked genuinely nervous that Scott would say no and his heart broke. 

“Well I'm already all done with my work. Just let me turn the lights off okay?” Isaac nodded and Scott stood walking out of the room. He walked back to the kitchen and closed his laptop. He shut the files and made a small pile of his stuff before flicking the lights off and heading back to their bedroom. Isaac hadn't moved. He smiled when Scott sat next to him.

“You lay down, I'll get the blankets?” Isaac nodded and scooted down on the bed, curling up. Scott leaned forward grabbing up the blankets and pulling them up. He pulled them over Isaac and then snuggled up next to him. Letting their legs intertwine and wrapping each others arms around the other. Isaac didn't have another nightmare that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later Scott came home with a surprise. He opened the door on a day he knew Isaac had off and walked in carrying a large box.

“Hey honey, what is that?” Scott beamed up at Isaac as he set the box down. 

“I, uhm, I got you a present!” Isaac quirked an eyebrow and Scott opened the box, a small puppy jumping up onto the edge of it. 

“Oh. My. God.” Isaac giggled and knelt down in front of the box reaching out a hand to let the puppy sniff. 

“His name is Camden. You know, after your brother.” Isaac was smiling so side Scott thought his face would split. 

“Scott, you are just, amazing.” Scott blushed and ducked his head as Isaac gently picked the puppy up and held it close to his chest. It was small but too fluffy for it's own good. It's fur was soft brown with stark white streaks. 

“He's got all his shots and everything. He was brought into the clinic and left on the front desk. No one claimed him so I said I'd take him.” 

“I love him Scott. Thank you.” Isaac smiled and Scott leaned over the box to give him a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was years after when Scott started to plan. Isaac had finally became a resident and they both had steady and stable jobs that paid nicely with just a few thousand left of college debt. He got dressed up and told Isaac to do the same and when he asked where they were going Scott just said it was a surprise. He opened the door for Isaac when they reached their destination.

“McCall, table for two please.” Scott let his hand slip into Isaacs and he knew the other was blushing. The maitre’d led them to their table and Scott reluctantly let go of Isaac's hand. He ordered expensive wine and they had an equally expensive meal. It was towards the end of dessert when Isaac finally asked the question.

“Scott why did we go out today?” Scott fidgeted slightly.

“Well we've been together for a while, and I'm not sure about you, but I really like you.”

“I really like you too Scott. That's why I live with you.” Scott chuckled and looked down then took a deep breath.

“What I was going to ask, I just, okay.” He got out of his chair and moved to the side of the table and kneeled. Isaac's eyes went wide and his hands flew to his face. “Isaac Lahey. Will you marry me?” Isaac nodded tears pooling in his eyes and spilling out. 

“Yes Scott, absolutely.” He laughed and held out his hand, Scott slipped the ring on his finger and stood up pulling Isaac with him. He vaguely heard people but was just focused on this beautiful man in front of him. He smiled and grabbed his face kissing him. “I love you Scott.”

“I love you too Isaac.” They payed the bill and left hand in hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Scott, when I met you, I was a scared, lonely little kid. You probably didn't know it would happen, but the moment you sat down to share your crayons with me, you changed my life. You became my best friend and so much more, you helped me with so much. You kept me safe. I couldn't imagine anyone else I'd want to spend the rest of my life with.” Isaac smiled and wiped at his eyes and Scott giggled slightly.

“Isaac, I have no words to describe how happy I am that I met you. You mean more to me than I could have ever imagined and you are the most beautiful man. I love you so so much and that day I wanted to help the blonde kid in the corner will always mean so much to me. I don't even know how to begin describing how much you mean to me. I love you.” Now both of them were really crying.

“Now the rings.” Stiles, Scott's best man, handed him the ring. Isaac held out his hand and Scott held it. 

“Do you, Scott McCall, take this man, Isaac Lahey to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, forever and ever, till death do you part?”

“I do.” And Scott slipped the ring on Isaacs finger. Boyd, Isaac’s best man, handed him the ring. They did the same as before but reversed. 

“And do you, Isaac Lahey, take this man Scott McCall to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, forever and ever, till death do you part?”

“I do.” He slipped the ring into Scott's finger.

“Then by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss.” Scott smiled and gently grabbed Isaac's face, pulling him in softly for a kiss. There were loud claps and He pulled back resting his forehead against Isaacs smiling widely. 

“This is the part where we walk down the aisle.” Scott laughed softly and nodded grabbing his hand and walking with him to the end of the aisle the rest of the wedding procession following and lining up. After greeting everyone and they all got in a rented bus to head over to the reception. They spent the night dancing and kissing until their lips were sore. Afterwards they caught their late flight to Italy and spent the week and a half by each others side. Eventually though they had to return to their house. The moment they walked through the door they practically melted into each other. 

“Welcome to the rest of your life Isaac McCall.”

“It seems pretty great so far."

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle is from I Feel It Coming by The Weeknd  
> It was beta'd by my friends simon and sav. It was written for my friend Jen bcs i love her.


End file.
